Forum:Geisterdamen Mad Discussion
This forum includes discussion from the Geisterdamen and Geisterdamen/Mad pages partly at the request of one of the authors of said material who wished conversation and idea exchange to ensue rather than statement. * Note that Skifander also has an indigenous language distinct from Europan, although Skifandrian is by at least the Baron and possibly others; whether this language is distinct from Geisterspeak is a subject of some debate, and it is unclear whether Klaus and other educated Europans can therefore get by in Geisterspeak. * Geisterdamen are cave dwellers , used to the dark. Their eyesight is not so hot. They hear well though. When we first meet them they have come to explore what sounded like a familiar voice. Only to discover "actors" . The lack of pupils in their eyes supports this. Their eyesight is below normal and their hearing is above normal. What attracted Etaoin and Sherdlu to Agatha and Lars? Most likely the sound of Agatha doing Lucrezia, their Goddess in the play. If they inspected things based on sight then they would have checked out other parts of the circus also. As cave dwellers I wonder if they refer to the world of sunlight as the "Shadow World" since there would be no shadows in the dark. ----Rej ¤¤? 22:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Their Lady in clank form (i.e. Enigma) takes Vrin by the throat, and shows her through a time window the future Agatha Clay, holy child and offspring of Lucrezia Mongfish. Even so Vrin later does not recognize Agatha by sight but by sound. She has both her mother's temper and her voice. * The Geisters lived somewhere near Skifander. Skiff and Geister are located close to each other and near the Mongfish Headquarters. Skiff and Geister interacted with each other and have similar religions. They are both also amazonian-matriarical in governance. So Lucrezia probalby knew about Skiff fairly early on. It's not particularly important how she found out. What's important is that she knew. Lucrezia played goddess for Geisters and in the process learned about Skiff where she nicely exiled Klaus her ex-lover. He fell in love and had a couple of kids but had to leave to protect the boy. As he returned Lucrezia, the Other and Agatha in embryonic form visited the Geisters and had them gird for war. They fought and were defeated by superior forces. Skiff trains really good warriors. Cave dwellers are not known for hardiness and the eyesight thing probably did not work in their favor either. :The child they were charged with keeping safe, Barry rescued. Their mistress and her husband fell into Reichenbach Falls or went to Mars in a row boat. Something so tragic it will never be told in a funny story like this one. But you should keep it in mind, never-the-less. No tragedy can be told without comedy. Similarly no comedy will have bite withou tragedy. Girl Genius is oriented towards comedy and told with pies flying. :Barry raised Agatha but kept moving her to avoid her recapture. As far as he could tell, the Baron, the Geisters, and Lucrezia, and her constuct Von Pinn were all in this together, and out to get the child. I grant you he may not have been thinking grand conspiracy as much as danger from every quarter. Or he just might have known something about Von Pinn that we only recently found out. --Rej ¤¤?03:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC)